


【赫海/论坛体】我嗑的冷cp今天实锤了

by yuxiiii



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii
Summary: 来自lof的点梗 舞者赫宰x演员东海 表面毫无交集其实证都扯了那种
Relationships: 赫海
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【赫海/论坛体】我嗑的冷cp今天实锤了

1楼 楼主  
哇靠！你们知道吗！lhz和ldh今天居然同时出现了xx颁奖典礼现场！嗑冷cp的我也终于熬出头了呜呜呜呜

2楼  
楼主真的假的？？xx颁奖典礼不是只是演技大赏吗，lhz一个跳舞的去干嘛？

3楼  
我之前看综艺的时候就和我朋友说，他俩绝对有一腿，你看看那眉目传情的，她们还都不信我，说我嗑cp嗑傻了！话说lz有照片吗？

4楼 楼主  
有的有的！我本人也是他们的cp粉，今天是来应援ldh的，等我慢慢说，先扔张图：【图片】

5楼  
我也在场！我之前是ldh的唯饭，不过挺欣赏lhz的，但从来都不知道他俩居然认识。

6楼 楼主  
我回来了！继续继续。晚上那会儿我们在外面红毯的地方等dh，我来得比较早所以占据到了前排的位置。dh下车的时候我就隐约看到他车上有个人，但我以为是他经纪人啥的，那个人带着口罩，看不到下半张脸。结果他把窗户放下来，居然给了dh一个飞吻！dh当时脸就红了！

7楼  
卧槽……我都从来没见过这对cp的名字诶，他们有交集？

8楼  
给楼上科普一下哦，日常生活中确实没什么交集，一个跳舞的一个演戏的，但之前一起上过一个综艺，暗戳戳的互动很甜哦！

9楼  
我来爆个料吧……我初中的时候和他俩一个学校的……他们是同班同学，当时关系就很好，说不认识根本不可能啊。

10楼 楼主  
还有更劲爆的！dh今晚拿了最佳新生代演员奖，上台领奖的时候眼睛一直注视着下面的某个角落，我扛着大炮去的，回来整理照片的时候放大一看，那不就是车上那个戴口罩的人！

11楼 楼主  
【图片】

12楼  
哇塞，楼主可真是显微镜女孩啊，这么远都能看出来……（不过光看眼睛的话确实挺像lhz的！）

13楼  
前排吃瓜！等锤。

14楼  
妈妈呀我饭的冷cp也有这一天呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！我蹲更多的料！hzdh妈妈爱你们！

15楼  
原来这俩人是明星啊，我和他们一个小区的，经常撞到他们一块儿遛狗。

16楼  
楼上真的假的？

17楼  
我有啥好骗人的……但是隐私关系就不透露地址了。

18楼  
蹲蹲蹲！

19楼 楼主  
之后典礼结束，我和姐妹们一起出来的时候是真的！真！真！切！切！看到lhz本人了！没戴口罩坐在车上的那种！

20楼  
有图吗？没有别的意思，就是想看看。

21楼 楼主  
有！我拍到了！【图片】

22楼  
这……这明天早上就该上头条了吧？  
23楼  
默默的冒个泡，对娱乐圈的事情不太关注，但确实在国外撞到过他俩一起旅游。

24楼  
显微镜女孩来报道了！【图片】【图片】这是之前有次慈善晚会，ldh和lhz都去了，你们仔细看，lhz脖子上的那个戒指项链是ldh无名指上的那个同款！

25楼  
楼上这个也太真了。

26楼  
【图片】【图片】这是他们之前在不同地方做不同的工作但是穿的同款衣服同款裤子同款鞋！

27楼  
哇……这个还真的想不到啊。

28楼  
那个综艺叫啥名字？我去瞅几眼。

29楼  
好像是什么什么回归？好老的一个节目了，不过挺好看的，就是让这些明星去夜市上吃吃吃。

30楼 楼主  
关键是lhz帮ldh开了车门，然后ldh把车窗放下来和大家道别，结果在场的姐妹们都看到他们俩十指相扣了！啊啊啊啊啊啊！

31楼  
哇这个，真正的实锤啊。期待他们公开的那天。

32楼  
同楼上！

33楼  
同31楼！

34楼  
我要破坏下队形了，有小道消息说，其实他俩早都领证了，据说明天早上就要发通告公开了。

35楼  
这帖子的信息量也太大了吧，我收藏为先。

36楼  
感觉自己在见证历史。

37楼  
34l的说的真的假的？你咋知道的？

38楼  
不会是工作人员泄露出来的吧，这也太缺德了点。

39楼  
嗨，咱们就等着看明早有没有新闻不就知道了吗。

40楼  
我是34的那位，不是工作人员。

41楼 楼主  
哇我太激动了……今晚注定无法入睡。

42楼  
坐等明早消息。

43楼  
你说他们是打算在媒体发布这些照片之前公开呢还是之后呢？

44楼  
如果是之后的话，营业痕迹也有点太明显了。

45楼  
支持楼上的看法，之后才发的话确实很像营业cp。

46楼  
他俩真的是真的，好像是明早六点左右公开吧。

47楼  
楼上不会是私生饭吧？

48楼  
我也觉得，要是真的的话就太细思极恐了。

49楼 楼主  
大家晚安啦，明早继续更。

50楼  
好梦！（希望我的梦里都是他俩！）

51楼  
悄咪咪地说一句，他俩真的好有cp感啊……【图片】

52楼  
你看看那个眼神！awsl！

53楼  
姐妹们醒了吗！我靠！热搜第一了！！！！

54楼  
刚睁开眼睛，楼上把话说清楚啊？

55楼  
我也看到了！真的在ins公开了！wb也是！

56楼  
【图片】【图片】结婚证啊我靠！

57楼  
这也太突然了吧！祝福啊！

58楼  
我先去厕所里哭一哭，怎么也想不到这么冷的cp竟然最快成真。

59楼  
我觉得楼里的各位都可以称之为是预言家了……

60楼 楼主  
吗的！是真的！我搞到了！吗的吗的吗的！这也太甜了吧！！

61楼  
什么“再也没有什么能把我们分开的了”我呜呜呜呜我猛男落泪了！

62楼  
吃瓜群众表示大开眼界了。

63楼  
就我一个觉得上面有几个人很诡异吗？

64楼 楼主  
嗯？？？

65楼  
那个34楼和46楼，怎么连时间都说准了？

66楼  
不是巫婆之类也不是工作人员的话……

67楼  
等会！你们看他俩的ID！

68楼  
我帮大家搬运一下：34 我爱我的崽 46 我爱我的嗨

69楼  
这谐音梗……

70楼  
不是私生的话就只有一种可能！

71楼  
什么？蒸煮自己下场了？

72楼  
谢谢大家的祝福，我们很好。

73楼  
上面那个楼是我的幻觉吗？

74楼 楼主  
我疯了。

75楼  
我也疯了。

76楼  
我一个hz唯，现在被强行塞了一嘴狗粮，说不出话来了。

77楼  
我是dh唯，我好梦幻。

78楼  
我纯路人，这是今年最有意思的瓜了。

79楼  
我有个朋友是ldh毒唯，她现在已经卸载所有软件了。

80楼 楼主  
想当年我还和dw吵过架来着……现在居然有一丢丢心疼她们。

90楼  
心疼五秒也就完事了。

91楼  
我知道他们已经公开了，但我这还有张图，前年的时候拍到的：【图片】

92楼  
妈呀，在机场这么亲密，当时没人扒吗？

93楼  
我发出去了，但没人信，他俩太冷了。

94楼  
简直可以收录进世界未解之谜。

95楼  
我也来掺和一脚！高中和大学时期都有见过他们俩，据传闻从初中就在一起了，是彼此的初恋诶。

96楼  
我有些业内的朋友也是这样说的，我以前都是随便听听，现在是真的信了。

97楼 楼主  
我要去扒曾经的蛛丝马迹了！等我来分享给大家！

98楼  
虽然不饭这对，但突然对我的那对有了希望。

99楼  
他们俩真的勇气可嘉啊！祝福！


End file.
